Me hice ala dormida
by XxDesirexX
Summary: Un relato de sakura sobre lo que paso con sus primos. sasuxsakuxnaruto Lemon muy fuerteeste es mi primer fic algo fuerte aver si les gusta


**Me hice ala dormida**

_Por xxXmelodramaticXxx_

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene muchas escenas con contenido sexual si deseas leer esto es bajo tu propio riesgo. (el lemon es fuerte)**

Mi prima Ino y yo siempre habíamos estado muy unidas, por lo que me gustaba quedarme a dormir en casa de mis tíos y así estar más tiempo con ella. El único problema eran sus hermanos pequeños, sasuke y naruto, dos niñatos odiosos que nos veían como enemigas y no les gustaba nada que me quedara allí a dormir.  
Sin embargo, aquel verano las cosas cambiarían; y mucho.

Yo tenía quince años, al igual que Ino –aunque ella es unos meses mayor que yo –cuando ocurrió aquello. Mis primos ya eran algo mas creciditos; Sasuke tenía trece años y Naruto doce, y empezaban a gustarles las chicas; especialmente, yo.  
Durante aquel año comencé a darme cuenta de que los dos empezaban a mirarme de forma diferente a la vez que notaba que ya no les fastidiaba tanto que fuera tanto a su casa. La cosa aumentó cuando llegó el calor y empecé a ir con mis tops ajustados y mis sexys minifaldas; no paraba de sentir sus ojos fijos en mí cuando no les daba la espalda. En seguida supe que, para esos dos, yo ya no era solo su prima.  
Le comuniqué mis sospechas a Ino, quién no parecía darle importancia al asunto.

-Están en edad de madurar, Sakura –decía ella indiferente –. Tienen las hormonas por las nubes. Además, tú estás muy buena…

Las palabras de Ino me tranquilizaron, pero no mucho. Los días siguientes, cuando estaba allí, no podía evitar sentirme espiada cuando me duchaba o me cambiaba de ropa en el cuarto de mi prima. Después, cuando abrieron la piscina, ellos –que nunca habían querido ir con nosotras cuando eran más pequeños –no dudaban en apuntarse. Cuando me quitaba la ropa y me quedaba en bikini, a ellos casi se les salían los ojos de las órbitas.

Al principio me incomodaba pero, a medida que pasaban los días, aquello empezó despertar en mí una perversa sensación que me hizo ponerme mis bikinis más provocadores cuando íbamos a la piscina y ponerme más insinuante cuando me quedaba a solas con ellos. Los dos, por muy chulitos que se comportaran delante de su hermana, no tardaban en ponerse nerviosos.  
Solamente jugaba con ellos, cosa que me divertía y me hacía sentir mas popular. Claro, que no imaginaba que las cosas llegarían tan lejos.

Fue una vez comenzadas las vacaciones. Puesto que había sacado muy buenas notas, mis padres me dejaron quedarme una semana entera en casa de mis tíos. Como siempre, dormía en el cuarto de Ino, que tenía una cama de sobra. Debido a que hacía mucho calor, las dos dormíamos desnudas; aunque cubiertas por las sábanas.  
La primera noche no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, puesto que dormí como una ceporra como consecuencia del esfuerzo durante los exámenes. Sin embargo, la noche siguiente, no pude pegar ojo.  
La ventana estaba abierta y las cortinas descorridas, por lo que la habitación estaba iluminada a medias por la luz de las farolas de fuera. En la cama de al lado veía a Ino durmiendo como una marmota dándome envidia. Aburrida, me quedé en la cama con la mirada perdida en el techo mientras esperaba a que me llegara el sueño o se hiciera de día.  
Entonces, fue cuando oí el picaporte de la puerta abrirse. Creí que era mi tía que, venía a hacer una inspección, por lo que me tumbé de lado y cerré los ojos haciéndome la dormida.  
Oí unos pasos descalzos acercarse y ponerse junto a la cama. Quise abrir los ojos, pero una morbosa curiosidad me hizo seguir teniéndolos cerrados.

-Esto no me gusta, Sasuke –era la voz de Naruto hablando muy bajo –. Anoche tuvimos suerte. Pero…

-Tranquilo –sonó la voz de Sasuke; también muy baja –. Mira; está tan dormida como anoche…

-Se podría despertar. Si Ino se entera de lo que hacemos, nos mata a los dos…

-Si no quieres, lárgate. Pero yo quiero repetir…

Podía haber despertado en esos momentos fastidiándoles el plan. Pero estaba cada vez más curiosa por saber que iban a hacer y permanecí haciéndome la dormida.

-Está bien, Sasuke. No quiero que te diviertas tu solo…

-Pues vamos allá…

Noté como me quitaban, muy cuidadosamente, la sábana dejando al descubierto mi desnudo cuerpo. No tardé en sentir sus lascivos ojos recorriéndome de arriba a abajo. Lejos de escandalizarme, aquello comenzó a excitarme.

-Que buena está… -dijo Naruto muy excitado.

-Uf… Si los chicos nos vieran ahora mismo, seríamos la envidia de todo el colegio –dijo Saskue igual de excitado –. Vamos allá…

Enseguida sentí sus manos acariciándome con mucho cuidado para no despertarme; no dejaban un solo centímetro de mi cuerpo sin tocar. La noche anterior había sentido unas manos tocándome, pero creí que era un sueño. Ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba equivocada.  
Debía haberme incorporado de pronto, ver la cara que se les quedaba al darse cuenta de que estaba despierta y hacer que sus padres los dejaran castigados todo el verano. Pero se me ocurrió una forma de participar en el juego yo también.  
Empecé a moverme de manera gozosa, como si estuviera teniendo un sueño erótico. Los dos dejaron de acariciarme al instante y, durante unos segundos, se hizo un silencio total.

-¿Qué está pasando…? –preguntó Naruto muy nervioso y asustado.

-Creo que está soñando –dijo Sasuke menos nervioso –. Debe tener un sueño erótico de esos…

-Esto no me gusta nada. Vámonos… 

-¿Estás de Broma? Esto se pone mejor…

-¡Que haces…!

Cuando sentí la punta de un miembro sobre mis labios no me costó adivinar lo que pasaba. Sasuke se la había sacado y la había acercado a mi boca con esperanzas de que se la chupara.

-A lo mejor se cree que es parte del sueño. Shikamaru –un amigo suyo –hizo lo mismo con su hermana cuando la vio teniendo un sueño de estos y dice que le funcionó…

-Shikamaru es un puto trolero. Larguémonos antes de que se despierte y la caguemos…

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control. Debí haberlo parado, pero mi cuerpo estaba tan caliente que hice lo contrario. Decidí no defraudar a mi primo. Así que, fingiendo que lo hacía en sueños, agarré su Miembro con una mano y me la metí en la boca comenzando a chupársela.

-Te… lo dije… -decía entre jadeos ahogando sus gemidos – Diooooossss… que gustoooo…

-Yo también quiero…

-Se… siente… Acerca tu miembro… a su otra… mano… A lo… mejor te… hace una… paja…

Segundos después, sentí como Naruto me agarraba, con mucho cuidado, la mano libre y la ponía sobre su entrepierna. Mientras todavía se la chupaba a Sasuke, empecé a acariciar el endurecido paquete de Nauto por encima del pantalón del pijama. Luego introduje la mano y empecé a acariciarlo por debajo hasta que saqué su Miembro del pantalón y comencé a masturbarlo.

-No me lo… puedo creer… -decía él, también ahogando sus gemidos entre jadeos – La prima Sakura… me está haciendo… una… pajaaa…

Aquello duró hasta que los miembros de los dos estallaron. La de sasuke me llenó la boca de semen caliente que no tardé en tragarme mientras que la de Naruto me dejaba el busto perdido.  
Una vez terminó hice como que el sueño había acabado y volví a quedarme quieta haciéndome la dormida. En cuanto se repusieron, los dos me limpiaron los restos de semen del cuerpo y volvieron a cubrirme con la sábana antes de irse y volver a su cuarto.  
Puede que los dos se fueran satisfechos, pero yo seguía estando muy caliente y, en cuanto se fueron, me hice una masturbación para aliviarme.

Al día siguiente, los tres hicimos como si nada hubiera sucedido; ellos por un lado y yo por el mío.  
Por la noche volví a quedarme despierta esperando que volvieran. Cuando lo hicieron, volví a hacerme la dormida y volví a fingir que tenía un sueño erótico.  
La cosa se repitió. Solo que, esta vez, me tocó chupársela a Naruto y hacerle la paja a Sasuke.  
De nuevo los dos se fueron y a mí me tocó, otra vez, aliviarme sola.

La noche siguiente decidí cambiar las cosas.

Puesto que sabía que los dos esperaban siempre hasta las dos de la madrugada para venir, cuando eran las dos menos diez, salté de la cama, me puse el camisón –por si alguno de mis tíos se levantaba en mitad de la noche y me veía desnuda caminando por los pasillos –y salí del dormitorio encaminándome a su cuarto.  
Los dos estaban despiertos sobre su cama esperando a que llegaran las dos para ir a por mí. La cara que se les quedó cuando me vieron entrar por la puerta era indescriptible.

-Sakura… ¿Qué… que haces aquí…? –preguntó Sasuke muy nervioso.

Con una maliciosa sonrisa, cerré cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de mí y me coloqué frente a ellos con las manos en las caderas –su cuarto también estaba iluminado a medias por la luz de la calle, por lo que les veía muy bien; y ellos a mí -.

-Ustedes han hecho realidad mis sueños las otras noches… –dije con voz provocativa –Ahora me toca a mí hacer realidad los vuestros…

Entonces, ante sus atónitas miradas, me quité el camisón y lo dejé caer quedándome completamente desnuda frente a ellos. Ninguno de los dos daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo mientras me miraban boquiabiertos muy excitados.  
Comencé a caminar lentamente hacia ellos. Agarré a Naruto de una muñeca y lo llevé a la cama de Sasuke colocándolo junto a él; los dos sentados al borde del colchón.  
Me arrodillé frente a ellos y saqué sus endurecidos miembros del pantalón del pijama y comencé a hacerles una chupada a cada uno. Mientras tenía el miembro de uno dentro de la boca, le hacía una paja al otro. Aquello duró muy poco, ya que no quería que los dos se corrieran antes de tiempo y me fastidiaran la noche.  
En cuanto terminé, fui a la otra cama y me senté de una forma muy sexy mientras los miraba provocadoramente con una sonrisa de zorra. Alcé la mano y les hice el gesto de venir con el dedo.  
Ellos, que ya estaban menos nerviosos y mas excitados, no tardaron en saltar de la cama y venir hacia mí ansiosos, empezando a besarme, acariciarme y lamerme mientras yo les acariciaba a ellos. Agarré la cabeza de Sasuke y la metí entre mis piernas mientras Naruto devoraba mis pechos mientras las estrujaba con sus manos; tuve que ahogar mis gemidos de placer al sentir la lengua de mi primo jugando con mi entrepierna.  
Me recosté en el colchón y continué gozando mientras Sasuke continuaba dándome placer en mi entrepierna y Naruto lamía y acariciaba mi cuerpo. Después, le tocó el turno a Naruto meterse entre mis piernas mientras Sasuke aprovechó para meter su miembro entre mis senos a la vez que ponía una sonrisa de payaso.

-Lo vi en una película, en una peli porno y tenía ganas de hacerlo… -dijo como excusándose.

Yo puse mi sonrisa mas perversa mientras agarraba mis senos dispuesta a complacerle.

Por fin llegó el momento. Me acomodé en la cama muy abierta de piernas mientras los miraba de forma felina.

-¿Quién es el primero…? –dije muy excitada.

Sasuke fue quién se adelantó a su hermano y se colocó sobre mí. Con la torpeza de cualquier principiante, me penetro y comenzó a embestirme. Al principio lo hacía mal, pero enseguida cogió el truco y yo tuve que morderme el labio para no despertar a mis tíos y a Ino con mis gemidos.  
Mientras tanto, Naruto se sentó en la otra cama y, con la mirada fija en nosotros, se masturbó. Después le tocó a él penetrarme y a Sasuke hacerse la masturbación contemplando la escena.  
Cuando le tocó de nuevo a sasuke penetrarme, hice que Naruto se quedara muy cerca de mí para poder chupársela mientras su hermano me embestía. Luego hice lo mismo con sasuke cuando le tocó el turno a Naruto.

Tras un buen rato así, me coloqué a cuatro patas sobre la cama. Sasuke, adivinando al instante mis intenciones, corrió a colocarse detrás de mí y me penetro. Naruto, mientras, se puso enfrente para que siguiera con su miembro en mi boca, mientras esperaba con ansias su turno.  
Así otro buen rato hasta que hice que Sasuke se tumbara en la cama boca arriba mientras yo me colocaba sobre él penetrándome con su miembro. Después, puse mi trasero a disposición de Naruto, quién no tardó en penetrarme por detrás. Así, los dos me embestían a la vez mientras devoraban mi cuerpo como si fuera lo último que hacían en sus vidas.

En cuanto vi que estaban a punto de correrse, me saqué sus miembros a instante y me tumbé sobre la cama boca arriba mientras ellos se ponían de píe junto a mí con sus miembros apuntándome. Estas explotaron dejándome la cara y busto perdidos de semen.  
Empapada en su esencia , me acomodé mas en el colchón mientras ellos se tumbaban a cada uno de mis lados y se pegaban a mí toqueteándome; yo también les tocaba a ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Soy o no soy una buena prima…? –les pregunté juguetonamente.

Los dos asintieron a la vez.

Estuvimos así un pequeño rato. Pero se estaba haciendo de día y tuve que regresar al cuarto de Ino antes de que mis tíos se despertaran. Mis primos se quedaron en sus camas durmiendo con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

A partir de ahí, la relación con mis primos cambió para siempre. Yo les dije que, en público, siguieran manteniendo la misma actitud que antes para no despertar sospechas. En la intimidad, las cosas eran muy distintas.  
Desde entonces, los dos están encantados de que me quede a dormir en su casa, ya que, las noches que no puedo dormir –que son muchas –, aprovecho para colarme de nuevo en su dormitorio.

**Fin**

**Que tal? Pues esto un relato que hizo sakura cuando**

**Fue a casa de su prima ino, comentarios, críticas o lo que sea solo déjenlos en sus reviews gracias.**


End file.
